Island Stage 2
Category:Islands Category:Stage 2 See this page for other stage 2 islands. On the starting island, there are four different locations you can visit. * Plains * Mountains (West & East) * Beach * Forest Plains To enter the plains, walk into the lone bush to the left. You will be transported to a flat plain with a small amount of vegetation. It is a good place to farm Herbs, Nuts and Tree Branches, either by waiting or by walking in and out of the area. ITEMS *Strawberry Bush *Cassava Bush *Palm Tree *Rabbit Droppings *Herb *Tree Branch *Nut ENEMIES *Rabbit Beach To enter the beach, walk to the south east corner of the sandy part on the main map. You will then be transported to a long beach area. Here, you can find a few palm trees, as well as nuts, herbs, and branches. This is also the only place that spawns Rock on the main island. Coral Piece, shells and Moonflower (nighttime) can only be found here. The highest amount of Moonflowers grow at an island located south-west. To reach it, swim along its right side and walk up on the beach. ITEMS *Palm Tree *Rock *Clam *Pearl Shell *Beautiful Shell *Coral Piece *Conch Shell *Moonflower (nighttime) West Mountains The left one of the western bushes leads to the west mountains. You can also access it by walking off the screen to the left in the east mountains. This large area contains many useful resources and has the only house ruin on the　island, to the far mid-west. A large lake, a pond, a river, a waterfall, swamps and various cliffs can be found here. There are poisonous plants around the swamps and upper west part of the map especially that will cause a temporary poisoned state if walked on. The area gives access to Pine Trees, Agathis Trees and Chickens after equipping Rubber Boots and venturing across the various swamps. Stout Ropes will need to be used in order to access most of them. ITEMS *Clock (under a Cassava Bush by the house ruin) *Palm Tree *Agathis Tree *Rubber Tree *Pine Tree *Strawberry Bush *Cassava Bush *Herb *Tree Branch *Nut *Chicken Droppings *Rabbit Droppings * Sheep Droppings * Boar Droppings * Steel Plate (under a Cassava Bush across the mountain river) ENEMIES *Rabbit *Chicken *Sheep *Boar OTHER * A broken Boat lies at the bottom of the lake, accessible after blocking the river on top of the mountain. It remains there until repaired. East Mountains An at first unassuming part of the mountains with a patch of the beach, there are secrets to be revealed by climbing the cliffs. Either by placing Stout Ropes on the walls, or by doing so at the west mountains and walking to the east. There are multiple rocks that can be pushed around in this area after reaching a high enough level of strength, requiring at least level 40. Acacia Trees can be found at the highest point. ITEMS *Palm Tree *Agathis Tree *Acacia Tree *Strawberry Bush *Cassava Bush *Herb *Tree Branch *Nut *Rabbit Droppings * Sheep Droppings * Boar Droppings * Clay Rock ENEMIES *Rabbit *Sheep *Boar Forest The forest can at first only be reached by walking across the north-west border in the west mountains, getting poisoned by the poisonous plants in the process. Eating a lot of food will prevent death. After getting the raft, the upper part of the area can be accessed from the main island by going around the back of the island and walking into the patch of grass. Walking out to the left of the map, if coming from the mountains, leads to the patch of grass on the main island even without a raft. Walking back in will lead back to the point of exit. ITEMS *Palm Tree *Herb *Tree Branch *Nut *Rabbit Droppings ENEMIES *Rabbit Other Islands After crafting a raft and an oar, multiple islands become accessible across the sea. Some can only be visited after repairing the boat, due to high waves. Click here to read more about the other islands. (work in progress)